Samantha's heart
by Strawberry luv
Summary: Samantha is finally back at Mount Bedford when what she belives to be a normal day sets her heart pounding.
1. Chapter 1

**For starters I don't own American Girl or a Nobel Prize in writing, yet. This is a test for myself to write a good story about something that I wouldn't usually write about to see how well I do. This is also my first story on this site. So lots of constructive criticism.**

Samantha headed closer to the house she was almost there she was holding her breath just a few more feet almost there. "Hello Sam." the voice broke through the silence and anticipation in the air. Samantha exhaled her hopes of making it back to the house before Eddie found her shattered.

Samantha had returned to Grandmary's house for the summer. Grandmary and admiral had wed and gone on a honey moon and all and Samantha was stuck here she knew they wouldn't pay attention to her so she had brought letters to write to Nellie. She had grown, though not much, she was 12 almost thirteen. She had snuck out early to write to Nellie in peace. Unfortunately Eddie had discovered her.

"Hello Eddie Ryland." Samantha huffed this was not the time she was hurrying to get back. Now living in New York Samantha had gotten lady lessons and school lessons so she quickly attempted to control her emotions. She spun around her pale pink dress weaving in the wind around her. "Eddie Ryland my name is Samantha only my friends call me Sam and if I am not mistaken we are NOT friends." Samantha replied with a bit of a hiss in her tone as she walked over to Eddie who stood next to the tree. Eddie was a bit taken back by this but he recovered fast. "Well SAM for once your right." He sneered his blue green eyes flashed with amusement it made Samantha wonder if he missed there fights she quickly brushed the thought from her mind. "We definitely are NOT friends and it seems I have to make up for that long time I didn't see you." Samantha was always a quick thinker she replied cooling thanking her acting skills. "Yes? Eddie Ryland and what, exactly, will YOU do? Samantha questioned mockingly. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. Eddie smirked and he seized Samantha's wrist and pushed her back into the tree pinning her there by holding her wrists beside her head. He was smirking. Samantha fought her blush down trying to look sensible. It wasn't working she wore an expression of shock her mouth open wide she looked like a bird that just flew into a window. She had felt this strange spark when Eddie had grabbed her and pushed her against the tree. Now her body had heated up along with her now pink cheeks. She tried to struggle but Eddie grip was strong and she couldn't budge.

**Done, review or don't I will still write. I do encourage readers to read stories they don't think are good like for what may seem childish topics there can be good stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

** New chapter, yes I am also surprised. This chapter is thanks to one of my little sisters Charlotte she gave me this project, to write about her favorite American girl. So, as a bedtime story I began this strange tale.**

** I apologize for not updating earlier I could not figure out how to upload a new chapter. Also I have had to watch my little siblings while my parents are on a business trip.**

Chapter 2: Winds

Mount Bedford was famous for its strong gust's of wind so it was not surprising as a large wind raced through the plantations large exterior. Samantha's pink sundress swirled around her with her long brown hair cascading down with the warm breeze. She blinked the sun was now, actually would be in her eyes currently had it not been for Eddie blocking it. Although it was un-lady like and completely out of her character she looked at Eddie.

Despite the last time she had seen Eddie his hair and attitude had remained the same fiery, annoying and dumb. Yet still she couldn't ignore the extra inches he had on her, it was very, annoying? Turning her attention Sam noticed how large Eddie's hands were very thick and strong looking. Not only his height but his fiery hair was different it was tussled and messy mixing with his white collared shirt that was unbuttoned revealing the black tank top underneath. 'He still has his signature smirk.' Samantha thought willing herself to stop her ridiculous expression and pull herself together.

Another swift breeze made the grand oak tree's branches sway bringing back memories of Eddie chasing Samantha fruitlessly around always teasing her. Enough to run her up a wall or in her case a tree. Eddie finally seemed to notice Samantha's expression. That being cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open, brown eyes wide, as the wind whipped her hair and dress. He blinked his smirk slowly fading Samantha really had changed not only her waist long brown hair or petite frame, mainly her face she looked so not Samantha.

Eddies hands slowly loosened on Samantha's wrists until he finally released them. Without making eye contact he leapt over a bench that lay beside the tree and raced off disappearing into the hedge. Leaving a frozen Samantha as the strong winds of Mount Bedford swirled past her.


	3. Chapter 3

** I actually quite enjoy this story I hope you like it as well. Sorry, I had exams so I couldn't update. Now, however, it is summer!**

** '**That was nothing simply nothing. Nothing at all Samantha you are just….. sick, yes, sick. That's it just a fever, perhaps from that long ride in. You should get some rest.' Samantha thought while staring worriedly at the piano's ivory keys in front of her. "Samantha!" Grandmary snapped losing her ladylike appearance. Immediately her granddaughters head snapped up. "I've been calling you for a while now, is something the matter?" the elderly lady enquired softly as she settled back in her seat waiting for her granddaughter to speak. The reddening of Samantha's face concerned her more. "S-sorry Grandmary I'm afraid I'm feeling a little off today" came the rushed replied.

Now in all Grandmary's years with her precious granddaughter she had never seen Samantha act quite like this. This disturbed her and she quickly shooed the girl off to bathe telling her that Rose would be up later with a warm cup of tea.

Resting in the soft familiar bed once again brought Samantha a sense of security. However the poor girl couldn't shake the thought of annoying Eddie Ryland out of her head. When Rose arrived she found the girl with her face in the pillow muffling a scream. Immediately the maid set the tray down and rushed to the bed shaking the girl slightly to see if she was alright. Rose was relieved when Samantha yanked her head up looking surprised.

Eddie Ryland sat on his bed head stuffed in his pillow muttering darkly. He whipped his head up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Yeah" he hissed out quickly trying to hide the red color that tinted his cheeks. The door was opened by a smiling servant holding a small glass of water. Muttering thanks to her as she left the room Eddie grabbed the water and chugged it down dieing to get his thoughts away from his brown haired neighbor. 'Ugh! What's wrong with me! It's just bossy Samantha, right? It's not like she actually looked pretty. Oh who am I kidding she looked absolutely beau-NO! No, no, no, no, no!' Eddie groaned in frustration dropping back onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

** Here you go I will try to update more often.**

Parkington house

"Samantha, come here please" Grandmary's kind yet firm voice echoed down the halls. Samantha quickly descended the stairs her new pale pink summer dress swished around her lean form. "Yes Grandmary." The reply followed suit. "Samantha you best get cleaned up, we are having the Rylands over for tea!" Grandmary stated happily. It took all the control and lady training Samantha had for her not to stand there like a gaping fish. '_This cannot be, this simply cannot be. It's your cold you didn't rest enough yesterday you are just sick!_' Samantha knew very well this was destined to be a disaster.

Rylands house

"Eddie! You've been in there since yesterday come down and eat something at least!" Mrs. Ryland yelled whilst pounding on her fiery son's door. The reply she received was a muffled groan. "I'm fine" followed shortly after but Eddie didn't get to finish protesting for he was being dragged down the stairs. "Now eat. Then get cleaned up we are going to the Parkingtons for tea in 10 minuets. I want you on your best behavior!" Mrs. Ryland demanded again. Eddie couldn't reply for he was to busy chocking on his food.

**This chapter is purposely short for I'm busy and I wanted to throw in a cliffhanger. What will happen at the tea party?**


	5. Chapter 5 Tea Party Part Two

**Chapter 5: Tea Party part two**

Mrs. Ryland almost believed her son had cared about what she said but, she knew him better than that. Currently he sat at the table staring straight at his tea carefully avoiding everyone's gaze. When he was required to speak it was only one syllable words. Poor Mrs. Ryland was very, very confused what had happened to her son was he sick? Did he get hurt or witness something terrible? Nervously she looked over at Mrs. Parkington and spotted Samantha. Much to her amazement the girl was the mirror image of her son. She was frozen staring at her plate, occasionally sipping tea, never making eye contact and speaking only in one syllable words. This was preposterous! She quickly turned her gaze to Mrs. Parkington who was staring in awe at both children. Mrs. Parkington then turned to Mrs. Ryland and said "Alright you two Mrs. Ryland and I are going to chat in the parlor you all can play out here." She then excused herself and the two adults headed off to the parlor.

'And….. The situation just got much, much worse.' Both Samantha and Eddie thought both quickly returning their gazes to the tea in front of them. For awhile there was silence nothing moved or made a peep. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! It's just annoying rude EDDIE!" Samantha thought aggravated. The tense silence shattered instantly with the sound of a toppling chair. Eddie snapped his head up temporarily blinded by his two long red bangs. There was Samantha walking off her chair lay on the ground forgotten.


End file.
